The present disclosure relates to a substrate processing apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate processing apparatus capable of controlling flow of a gas to enable a thin film on a substrate to be uniform.
In general, a substrate processing apparatus is classified into a single wafer type apparatus capable of performing a substrate processing process for one substrate and a batch type apparatus capable of simultaneously performing the substrate processing process for a plurality of substrates. Since the single wafer type apparatus has low productivity although it has a simple constitution, the batch type apparatus is commonly used for mass-production.
The batch type substrate processing apparatus includes a processing chamber in which substrates multi-stacked in a horizontal state are accommodated to be processed, a processing gas supply nozzle supplying a processing gas into the processing chamber, and an exhaust line for exhausting the inside of the processing chamber. The substrate processing process using the batch type substrate processing apparatus is performed as follows. First, a plurality of substrates are loaded into the processing chamber. Thereafter, while the inside of the processing chamber is exhausted through the exhaust line, the processing gas is supplied into the processing chamber through the processing gas supply nozzle. Thereafter, the processing gas injected from the processing gas supply nozzle passes between the substrates and introduced to the exhaust line through an exhaust port to form a thin film on the substrate.
However, since a conventional substrate processing apparatus may not control the flow of the processing gas, the thickness of the thin film at an outer portion and a central portion of the substrate may not be uniform. Thus, the think film may decrease in quality and defects may occur.